


Glad It Was With You

by captainafroelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afro-Latina Character(s), Black Character(s), F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Male-Female Friendship, OC's boyfriend is an asshole, Possibly Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she finds out her boyfriend has wronged her, Ife's spirits are low.<br/>Thor is too good of a friend to let it stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad It Was With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for some friends I've had and the dumbasses who left them. Black girls are magic and not everyone can handle it :)  
> I am literally so sleep deprived so forgive me if this is a bit rough.

Thor and Ife were a funny story.

Thor was the intimidating, strong, handsome Asgardian Prince. He commanded any room he was in. He had a booming laugh and a technological expertise beyond anything on Earth.

Ife was the Avenger's resident nurse. She was a petite woman who took no shit from anyone, but especially not Clint who managed to end up in her care more than anyone else.

Thor was completely captivated by her. It wasn't just her beauty (although she _was_ beautiful from her brown skin to her glowing smile). He admired how hard she worked and how she carried herself. She was bold and she stood up to people that others would be terrified raising their voices to. She was a joy to say the least.

They'd become good friends over time. Sometimes he'd visit her when no one was hurt. He'd ask her all about her family and friends. She thought it was so sweet that he cared so much about her when she was just a nurse. She already knew that she was the shit, but having someone akin to a god pay attention to her was definitely a confidence boost. It definitely didn't hurt that he was nice to look at.

Once, after a hard battle, Steve was out cold. Thor went to check on him and Ife was checking his vitals and cleaning his wounds. She barely gave Thor a small grin before focusing back on her work. It had been a rough day for everyone on the team in different ways. Ife wasn't left out of that.

“Is Steve going to make a recovery?” Thor asked.

She sniffled and quickly wiped some tears from her eyes. “He's fine, but when he wakes up there will be a serious conversation about fighting against multiple lasers with nothing but a vibranium shield.”

Thor looked at her face. She'd been crying for hours. She kept fidgeting with the bracelets on her wrist, rolling the round beads between her fingers and her thumb. She usually did that when more than one of the Avengers was injured, or if there was stress coming from outside of the facility.

“Is there something wrong, Lady Ife?” he asked. “You're crying. Are you hurt?”

She shook her head and took off her gloves. She didn't want to cry over Steve's wounds. “I'm fine, Thor. Thanks for asking.”

“Are you certain?”

“Mmhm, don't worry about me. You have more important things to worry about. So do I.”

Thor sighed and lifted her up onto a clear operating table. To him, she weighed practically nothing, and she had to be a foot shorter than him. She just wasn't a huge fan of being lifted.

“Lady Ife.”

“What did I tell you about lifting me like that?!” she asked. “Do you remember?”

He nodded. “Something about making me wish that Ultron killed me.”

“Yeah!”

“I am sorry, but this is the only way I can ever talk to you without your duties interfering. I want your attention as you have mine.”

She laughed. Thor was cute and didn’t have to try to get her attention, especially if he thought physically moving her out of the way of her work was the way to do it. “If you want my attention, you should get hurt, like Steve.”

“It is far more difficult for mortal weapons to severely wound my skin than Steve's.”

“Sure.”

“Will you please tell me what troubles you?”

Ife sighed and looked into his blue eyes. She loved how earnest he was, how utterly devoted to friends he was. She wanted a man like that. She wanted devotion.

“My scumbag boyfriend was cheating on me.” she told him. Tears started falling again. “I found a pregnancy test in the trash in our bathroom. Clearly it wasn't mine, we hadn't had sex yet and-” She looked up at Thor, shocked that she’d let that come out of her mouth. “That was way too much information I shared with you just now. I’m sorry, I-”

He put his hand to his heart. “I won't tell, my lady, please keep talking.”

“God, I feel so fuckin’ dumb! I really believed he'd be cool with us waiting a while. I was so ready to share my body with him, for him to be my first and he's off knockin’ some other poor girl up!”

She started weeping and Thor handed her a box of tissues. She nodded appreciatively.

“I talked to the other girl, Teresa, this morning. She's pregnant, told me she went to her doctor and got tested. Luckily, she's smart enough to know he's a bastard. I told her to call me if she needed anything.”

“How noble of you, Ife. Not many could have the strength of character to do such a thing for a stranger.”

“Well, she's younger than me, and she didn’t fuckin’ know. She's like twenty-one, a beauty queen. I was the fucking bitch who made him wait months before we fucked for the first time because I'm a scared virgin, no wonder he went elsewhere to get his dick wet!”

Thor lifted up her chin to face him. He was being as gentle as he could. This was one of those moments that reminded him how human his friends were, and how devastatingly cruel other humans could be to them.

“A man who neglects to honor the wishes of the one he is supposed to love, is not a man at all.” he told her. “You, Lady Ife, are brave and kind and you deserve someone who is willing to listen to your desires and worthy of your character. Why, in Asgard, you would have crowds falling at your lovely feet.”

She smiled and blushed. “Well if I didn't feel special before, I certainly do now.”

He smiled. “Good!”

Ife felt Thor's other hand running up her thigh, just idly. She looked down and he looked down too, then he quickly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

“My apologies, Ife.”

She grinned, her eyes moving to his lips for a moment. “You don't have to apologize to me, Thor.”

The moment was broken when they heard someone clear their throat. Clint was there with Natasha. He had his very busted elbow in a makeshift sling. “What’re you two up to?” he asked them.

“Talking.” Ife replied. She smiled at Thor. “I’ve had a shitty morning and Thor is being helpful.” She hopped off the table and washed her hands. “Barton, you're killin’ me here.”

Clint scoffed, him and Natasha still clearly eyeing Thor. “You try fighting with a bow and arrow.”

Ife laughed. “At least I can always patch myself up.”

“What happened to you?” Natasha asked her.

“I'll tell you when Barton isn't around.”

Clint pouted. “You've seen my ass.”

“To extract a bullet, Clint.” She reminded him. “Please stop giving me a reason to tell people you were shot in the ass.”

* * *

Later that night, Ife got home to her apartment. Her now ex-boyfriend’s stuff was outside in garbage bags waiting for him. She hadn't verbally broken up with him, but she'd get around to it eventually... It was on her to-do list.

She pulled her curly hair up into a bun, took a quick shower and put on an old t-shirt and some sweatpants before heading to bed for the night. Steve sent her a text telling her he'd woken up with Sam by his side. She was happy to hear that. She needed something good to come out of this day before it ended.

After a few hours of sleep, she woke up again and got a glass of water. Her hands still smelled like Steve's blood which was unfortunate, but an often recurring reality of her life. She didn't even feel tired, just sad about her entire situation.

She knew she deserved better, she knew she was worth more, but she couldn't help but feel like maybe it was her fault this happened. Maybe she wasn't good enough of a girlfriend to make him stay. Maybe she shouldn't have made him wait this long for sex, it's not like she was abstaining for religious reasons, she was just nervous. How could she be such a good nurse and a confident woman and still fail to be a satisfying romantic partner?

There was a knock on her window. Her eyes widened and she ran over to find Thor standing outside of her window clutching his shoulder.

She opened the window and quickly pulled him inside. Actually, he collapsed inside. There was no way she could pull him anywhere without sustaining minor injuries. “What the fresh hell?”

“Lady Ife, I've been hurt.”

“Aw fuck.” Ife whispered. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her medical bag. This was a very odd situation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

She sat Thor down in a chair while she dug through her bag. He watched her put her latex gloves on in her midriff baring t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms that were hugging the widest point of her hips. He caught himself staring, it was unlike him, but he wasn't exactly ashamed of himself.

“What happened, Odinson?”

He pulled his eyes from her body and locked them with her eyes. “Well, I was strolling through the park and I noticed some thieves attacking an older man. I fought them off and I think I wounded my shoulder in the quarrel.”

She sighed. “I so wish I were drunk right now.” She moved his hand to look at his shoulder. “Well, it isn't dislocated or nothin’. Otherwise there would be far more screaming.” She stood back. “Can you take off your shirt for me, sweetheart?”

He raised an eyebrow and stood up with a groan. “Sure…”

She smirked. “I'm not flirting with you, I'm a nurse.”

He took off his shirt and she looked at his shoulder, which wasn't red or warm. So she knew it wasn't a sprain or dislocation. But it could've been a strain.

She squeezed his shoulder and he didn't even flinch. “I know you're all used to pain from ages of battle and glory or whatever but please tell me if this hurts.” she told him.

“It does.” he hissed loudly the next time she squeezed. That's when she got suspicious.

“Does it?” she asked him. “You were strolling through the park, you say?”

He nodded. “It was a lovely night.”

“No one recognized you? No one in the whole fuckin’ she-bang?”

“No, it was dark…”

“Bullshit and lies, Thor!” She walked in front of him. “You aren't hurt!”

“I am.”

“Thor, _please_. You are not hurt, my guy. Nothing is wrong with your shoulder. You didn't get into any fights tonight, especially not in a public park! You're fuckin’ Thor!”

He smiled and let the act go. “You caught me.”

“It is ‘far more difficult for mortal weapons to wound your skin’, remember?” she asked him. “Why are you here, Thor? It's almost four in the morning! You need to rest. Your team might be one man short unless Steve’s rapid healing is more rapid than I remember.”

“I couldn't bear to rest knowing your emotions had been compromised and you were being left alone to deal with them. I came to comfort you and you told me that, should I want your attention, I should be injured.”

She put her hands on her hips. Typical Thor. “That's very sweet, but I can't have you here in the morning. My ex is coming over to get his shit. Judging by the weather forecast, his dumb ass might not even want it by then.”

His jaw clenched. “All the more reason for me to stay.”

She held his face in her hands. “You. Can not. Hurt him. He. Is not. Your. Problem.”

“He hurt you, why can I not hurt him in defense of you?” he asked. “I know you don't require my defense, Ife, but I still feel inclined to stand up for you. You seemed so sad this morning.”

She sighed and let him go. “I was… I _am_ … I don't know.” She let her hair back down. It was crazy enough to have Thor in her living room, she didn't feel too odd unloading on him. “I feel like I pushed him away. It's like I moved too fast emotionally and not fast enough sexually. I feel… weird. Bad weird.”

“You shouldn't.”

“I know, but I do. Every time I give it any thought, I feel worse. I always told myself I'd have sex with the right guy, which was him at the time, but maybe I missed my window.”

“Perhaps he wasn't the man for you.”

“He wasn't, but I'm beginning to think I won't ever really know who is and I'm impatient.”

“Impatient?”

She looked down, feeling like a hopeless romantic and a complete adolescent describing her sex life, or lack thereof, to a god whom she once jokingly said was ‘probably swimming in pussy’.  “I just want to know what it's like to be with someone who cares about me and knows how to touch me. I want to know what that feels like, but I feel childish wanting that. I'm twenty-five years old. A grown ass woman.”

Thor nodded in understanding, then stood up. Ife thought he was getting ready to leave, so she went to go grab his shirt when he walked right up to her. They were chest to chest, head to chest from Ife’s shorter perspective. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, trying to avoid looking at his body which she already knew was immaculate.

“Aren’t you on your way to the door?” she asked him. He shook his head. “I’m lost then.”

“Lady Ife, you must know how I much I respect you and care for you.” he told her, pushing hair from her face. She nodded. “I value your friendship and your mind above that of many others in this realm. I would be honored if you would let me be the first to touch your body.”

“Oh shit…”

“You can refuse, of course.”

She licked her lips. “It’s pretty hard to refuse somethin’ like that…”

He gently brushed her cheek with his fingers, sending chills down her spine. This was really happening. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah but I’m nervous. You’re a god. I haven’t even been with a human man and you’re a fuckin’ god. Like, it’s not you, I would love to have sex with you…” He smiled and she giggled. “It’s just that there’s a size issue.”

“A size issue?”

If her face were any hotter, she’d be sweating. “Yeah, like, I don’t know how big you are. My sisters have told me horror stories about how their first times hurt so bad…”

“Would your nerves be calmed if you were to see how big I am before we began?”

Ife closed her eyes and pinched her thigh to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. This was really happening. She was there, present, in that moment. Thor Odinson, god of thunder, just asked if she wanted to see ‘it’. “See your… Okay.”

He took off his boots and gear and she stood back, taking careful breaths. Suddenly his pants were on the ground. Her eyes went to his thick, hard cock. The biggest she’d seen, even if she hadn’t seen many. Her jaw dropped and she felt her heart rate rise in her chest with a mix of complete arousal and fear.

“Are you still afraid?”

Her brain was mush, not a single coherent thought was being formed. “Not totally, just… fucked up.”

Since he was completely naked, she thought it was time she took something off. She lifted her shirt over her head and dropped her pants, not breaking eye contact with him. His stare was doing something to her. Something told her he’d been wanting this for a while, but he was gentleman and never imposed.

He walked back up to her and gently held her chin up, kissing her gently. She stood up on her toes to bring the kiss further. He grinned against her lips.

“You’re so tiny.”

“Shut up.” She felt his hands creep down to her thighs. “Don’t you dare do what I think you’re gonna do.” He lifted her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What did I say earlier about you lifting me?”

“Allow it this once?”

“Sure, what the hell.”

He kissed her again and carried her into her bedroom. Her fingers travelled through his golden hair as the kiss got more heated, more passionate. He lowered her onto the bed gently, staying between her legs while his lips went to her neck. The rough pads of his fingers were holding onto her hips. Almost nothing had happened yet, but Ife was already convinced that this was the best night of her life.

Thor worshipped her body with kisses. Massaging her bare breasts and listening to her soft moans. It wasn’t right for him to wish that he’d done this sooner, while she was still with her ex, but the thought was still there.

His face disappeared behind his hair as his kisses got lower and lower. He kissed her from her feet to her thighs, then back up again, trying her best not to miss an inch of skin. He could tell she was getting nervous the closer his erection got to her heat, so he lifted his head back up and kissed her on the lips.

“You’re not ready for that yet.” he whispered. He slipped his hand underneath the front of her panties. “But you will be.”

She gasped when his fingers met her wetness. At first it simply felt foreign, neither bad nor good. But as his fingers circled her, she started feeling pleasure. She moaned and he kissed her neck again.

“You are radiant and you should know it every moment of your life.” he whispered. “Let no man take this from you.” His fingers sped up a bit, brushing her clit. She let out a moan that she couldn’t even believe was that loud. “Promise me you won’t.”

“I won’t!”

“Good.”

His head was suddenly back between her legs. He pulled her panties off quickly, his fingers still teasing her entrance. He slowly, carefully moved two of them inside of her, just to stretch her out. Ife had never been eaten out before, so she expect it to feel so good when Thor’s tongue started moving against her, rolling against her. Her hips bucked towards his face and she could feel pressure starting to grow in the pit of her stomach.

As his fingers moved inside of her, his tongue flicked her clit. She’d never felt something quite like this. Her fingers tangled themselves in the sheets while she arched her back off the bed. His tongue focused on bringing her to her peak. Her moans crescendoed as she felt herself getting closer and closer. He loved the way she sounded, the way she looked when she was like this.

She finally came, heart racing, breath getting caught in her throat. Waves of pleasure rocked her body and her walls contracted around his fingers. He licked her juices, keeping his mouth there while she rode out her very first orgasm.

When he lifted his head, she smiled and propped herself up on her elbows. “It can’t get better than that, right?”

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked too hot for his own good, as always. “If that’s all you want for tonight, we could-”

“No, I want the whole thing with you tonight.”

“Do you have protection?”

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, top shelf of my drawer underneath my red bra. I don’t know if they’ll fit you. I got them just in case.”

“You would be surprised what condoms can stretch over.” he told her. “The videos are quite amusing.”

“So, was this a one-time thing?” she asked him. “I mean, I’m sure you have some gorgeous Asgardian girl lined up, right?”

He shook his head and returned to bed after rolling on the condom. “Lady Ife, I am content with whatever you are.”

Ife decided to give him an answer she never thought she’d give to Thor, “I’ll think about it.”

He nodded. “Please do. I would be more than willing to do this with you again.”

He moved between her legs and held her hips still for him to line himself up at her entrance. She could feel him there, and suddenly her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. How could she still be nervous?

He kissed her and held her legs apart. “You have to relax, Ife. You have to relax...” He kept whispering that into her ear as he slowly moved into her for the first time. He was barely in and already stretching her out.

He pulled out again and thrust deeper into her. Her hands went to his back. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, but there was discomfort. He was so thick and she was so tight. While she tried to relax, he tried keeping her comfortable. His hands were sweetly touching her face, and his eyes never left hers. Then the discomfort was gradually replaced with pleasure, and she started moaning again. She was relaxed now, and he could go deeper. His strokes were slow, deliberate, romantic. He was letting her get used to the feeling of having him inside of her.

He filled her so completely, so perfectly. She never wanted him to leave, it felt so good. It must have felt good to him, too. He was groaning and grunting in her ear. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of her head, allowing him to go deeper, faster. She rolled her hips up with his, her toes curled and her fingernails dragged along the tight muscles of his back. They were sweating, and breathy, and excited. Thor was determined to make her first time worth the hype.

They were both beginning to approach their peak. Thor was going as fast and as deep as he could go without hurting Ife. He was hitting the right points at the right pace, and she was saying his name over and over again, as if to thank him for the sex and for just being there that night.

“Ife…” Thor whispered. “Lovely, lovely Ife…”

She was so close. She tangled her mouth with his as he brought them both over the edge. He groaned into her mouth, coming inside her as her walls squeezed his cock. He kept going until he was completely finished, bringing her to another climax around him.

When they were done, he pulled out and slumped forward, pressing kisses to her shoulders and her neck. She played with his hair while she caught her breath.

“Are you satisfied?” he asked her.

She smiled. “Very much so.”

“Good!”

He got up to throw out the condom and she sat up, covering herself with her sheets. “Thor?”

“Yes, Ife?”

“I'm glad it was with you.”

He crawled back into the bed with her, strong arms curling around her waist protectively. “That's what friends are for.”

* * *

As it turns out, Ife sang in the shower, she sang happy tunes in English and Spanish. She always thought that was the most positive way to start her long work days. Thor didn't mind waking up to that, her voice was beautiful and sweet as she was.

He started up the coffeemaker, with instructions she’d left on a Post-It note, while she showered and got dressed for the day. He hopped into the shower after her, even though he really wanted to shower _with_ her.

“Thanks for making coffee!” she shouted. “Very sexy of you!”

“You're welcome!”

There was a knock on the door followed by a string of expletives from behind it and another, much harder, knock. “Ife, it's Brandon, what the fuck are you doin’?! Open the door.”

“ _No estoy en mi casa_.” Ife replied. “Come back later.”

Thor walked out the shower with a towel around his waist and an eyebrow raised. “Is that him?” he asked. She nodded. “Would you like me to answer the door?”

This was bad behavior. This was really, _really_ bad behavior. This was something Ife’s petty sisters would have done, not her. But it felt so right.

“Sure.” she said. “You can answer the door.”

“I can hear you in there, baby! We have to talk!” shouted her ex. “Why's my stuff out here, Fe-Fe?”

Thor opened the door and Brandon's jaw dropped. Ife waved at him in the background with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Ife…”

Ife cleared her throat. “Brandon, this is Thor Odinson, god of thunder and Avenger. Thor Odinson, god of thunder and Avenger, this is my ex boyfriend, Brandon.”

“Ex-boyfriend?! ‘Fe! Come the fuck on! She's lying to you, there's no way I'd cheat on you. Why the hell is he here?!”

“He's my work friend.” she replied. “He came over to comfort me since your cheating ass couldn't.”

Brandon tried walking into the apartment and Thor stopped him in his tracks. “I believe Lady Ife would prefer you remain outside with your things.”

“Ife, what the fuck?”

Ife ignored him and picked up her phone, dialing Steve’s number. “Thor can help you get your shit in the car. He's a god.”

Thor grinned at him and he shook his head, craning it around him to try and see Ife as she walked out of view. “Are you really fucking Thor now, Ife?! Really?!”

She came to the door for a second, holding the phone to her chest. “Well, you not fucking anybody since Teresa and I are friends now so boo-fuckin’-hoo, go to a hotel. I'm done with you, get your shit and fucking go.” Brandon couldn't believe it, any of it. Ife put the phone back up to her ear when Steve picked up on the other end. “Hey, Steve, how are you, sweetheart? Any headaches? I know the landing was rough.”

“Fine, Ife, I got Teresa pregnant, is that what you wanna hear? Is this revenge?!” She rolled her eyes and left the room to talk to Steve in private. “Ife, please talk to me!”

Thor shook his head, laughing at him. “You can leave now.”

“Not until I talk to my girl.”

“Ife doesn't belong to you. She belongs to no one but herself. You were unfaithful to her, I can't possibly imagine why anyone would be unfaithful to her but you were. So she no longer wishes to see you.”

“I'm not afraid to throw hands with a god.”

Thor laughed in completely disbelief. “You against me? I've hunted animals more frightening than you.” He laughed louder and shut the door in Brandon's face.


End file.
